The First Frost
by lugubriousRose
Summary: Anna and Kristoff don't know how to define their relationship. Anna can't figure out what she wants to do, especially after the whole Hans thing, and unknowingly pushes Kristoff away. Jack Frost travels down to Arendelle to find out more information on the whole "eternal winter", and takes interest in a red haired girl that may or may not believe in him. T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey! Long time no update! College life got the best of me and I also did not have access to Microsoft word for a while which made even opening the document difficult. Fast forward to now, I'm out for the summer and finally have Microsoft Office again. I almost decided to give up on this story because it has been so long, but I was contacted by someone who wanted to beta read/ editor and it encouraged me to get back on the horse so to speak. I'm going to be updating the already existing chapters before I post new ones so bare with me! Edits are thanks to our new editor! I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly, but I'm going to try to make sure I don't pause for as long as I did again. I'm very sorry about that...  
Thank you, everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. It really means a lot. Here is the updated Chapter 1. Author out!

**Chapter 1**

Anna shoved on her shoes and dashed down the hall toward the stairs. _Okay, don't want to be late_, she thought to herself, glancing at the clock. Five minutes. She was halfway down the stairs before she remember that she still needed to tell Elsa where she was going. She ran back up to Elsa's room.

The door was closed. Memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes—Elsa shutting her out, never opening the door no matter how hard she begged.

Anna shook her head. Things were different now. Elsa didn't shut her out anymore. She could be napping or reading or doing something else that might require the door being closed. Still, Anna hesitated before she knocked.

"Elsa," Anna called. "I'm going out with Kristoff. Well… I mean… not going out as in dating, but going out as in he's taking me with him to help with ice harvesting and such. Yeah… well… I'm off. I'll be back before dinner!"

She could have slapped herself as she ran down the stairs and out the castle gates. _How could I be so stupid as to phrase it that way? Elsa already has suspicions. One kiss and it spreads all over town like wildfire. We are not dating!_ Anna thought as she hurried to the outskirts of the kingdom where Kristoff had told her to meet him. _Of course I like him, and since he kissed me, he must like me, too, but that doesn't mean we're automatically in a relationship. _She was still too worked up from the whole Hans thing to think about relationships at the moment; commitments were not at all part of her concerns. She liked her relationship with Kristoff where it was at. She refused to rush things like she did with Hans. Kristoff was nice; she wanted to do this relationship the right way and not get married after a day.

She leaned against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. Being cooped up in a castle for forever did not provide many opportunities for exercise. Somehow she must have made it to the meeting spot early because Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. It was a good thing too; she didn't want him to see her like this, sweaty and out of breath as if she was running late. _Pfft, no that is not what happened._

She heard foot steps behind her and spun around. She adjusted her posture against the tree to make it seem as if she had been waiting for him for a while. She brushed her hair behind her ear—a nervous habit of hers—and smiled.

"Hey," she yawned. "Took you long enough."

Kristoff laughed. "I bet you just got here."

"Ha! No, what ever gave you that idea?" Anna scoffed, hoping that she wasn't sweating too much.

"Uh-huh." He rolled his eyes and approached her. "You think I'm going to believe that?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He put his arm on the tree to lean in front of her. "Well, I don't." He pressed his forehead against hers. "But maybe you can persuade me otherwise."

Before he reached her lips, she placed a hand over his mouth. "Not right now," she whispered. "What if Olaf followed? Or Sven, for that matter?"

He gently dragged her hand away from his mouth. "I left Sven with the sled further up the mountain. You can't just pull a sled anywhere you know. There's gotta be snow. As for Olaf, he is nowhere to be seen."

"Still, we are really close to town, and I don't want anyone to see. People are talking…" She looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

He backed away. "What do you mean by that? Are you embarrassed of me?"

_Shoot, he did_…

She bit her lip, "No, not of you. I'm afraid of rumors spreading. You know, once people start talking, the lies start to snow ball until the story is entirely different from how it was in the beginning. Plus, after this whole Hans thing, I don't want my reputation taking a turn for the worse."

He sighed, "I guess." He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the path that led up the mountain.

She followed closely behind him. Things were quiet for a while after that. It was obvious that he didn't like her excuse_. Just because I'm not ready to announce that I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I want to push him away_, she thought to herself as they walked further into the woods. She wasn't trying to ruin things with him, but the longer neither of them talked the more she felt like she had done something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter follows Jack. I will be switching back and forth unless otherwise stated. Remember to review and like and all that jazz. Thanks for reading!_

A mischievous white-haired boy flew through the air—staff in hand—preparing to begin the decay of summer. His job was an important part of the change of seasons. Without me there would be no winter, he thought. However the kingdom that he was currently flying over had rumors of an unexpectedly chilly summer. It was quite the mystery among the people around the neighboring towns, so Jack Frost decided to take his travels a little early this year and explore the mysterious kingdom of Arendelle. As he approached the kingdom he noticed a redhead girl and a blonde guy taking leave on a sled up the northern mountain.

"No harm in having a little fun," he said to no one in particular.

He ghosted over the red haired girl's head, and proceeded to sit in front of them. For a split second he hoped they would notice him, but their stares at the path in front of them said otherwise. He ignored the twinge of sadness that attempted to creep its way into his current happy state and watched the two people as they sat in the sled.

"Wow, you two are really quite," he said knowing all too well that he wouldn't get a response. "Hello, Miss, I'm Jack Frost. Yes, I am most certainly the one that plays tricks on people in the winter. I'm glad to see you're a fan." He pretended to shake the girl's hand, but she impolitely kept it in her lap. "And who is this fine fellow accompanying you on this fine afternoon?" The blonde boy coughed but said nothing. "Man, I sure hope this isn't a date because it is not going well at all." He brushes his staff on the girl's shoulder causing her to shiver.

"I didn't think it would be this cold," she said hugging herself.

"Finally! Breaking the silence," Jack said in relief.

"You? Cold? You're related to the 'Snow Queen'," the boy laughed.

"Snow Queen?" This peaked Jack's interest.

"Just because the cold doesn't bother her doesn't mean I'm immune too," she said holding back a laugh.

"I suppose not," he said as he slipped off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, dude, what are you doing? It's cold," Jack said gesturing to the snowflakes he caused to form.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you my jacket," he said as he wrapped around her shoulders. It was obvious he had no experience in "whatever this is called" going on here.

Jack openly laughed at the two, "Neither of you have any clue how to do this, huh?" He waved his staff above the blonde's head and a large pile of snow came crashing down on his head. "It's not like I want to help though. It's no fun when things get all lovey-dovey." At that note he flew away—making his way to Arendelle—as the girl and boy yelled and laughed.

"How did this happen," the boy asked, his arms in the air announcing defeat.

"A large snowflake," the girl shrugged while laughing.

He couldn't make out the rest as he made his way to the castle. If there was a "Snow Queen" living here he couldn't pass up the chance of spotting her. He wondered if the girl back there was the princess since the boy said she was related to the "Snow Queen". This kingdom got more interesting longer he listened to the towns' people.

"I hope we get to ice skate again soon," a woman said to another. "I can't wait until winter!"

"I agree. It's been a few weeks so maybe the queen will do it again soon," said the other.

Do it again? Do what again? There was something peculiar going on here; it didn't take a genius to determine that. That doesn't mean Jack Frost isn't a genius mind you. He is one of the smartest persons he knows; however, he doesn't know many people because most people don't believe in him. He wondered if this "Snow Queen" believes in him. Maybe, for once, someone would know he existed. He tried to hold it back—to not hope for what he knew would probably not be true, but one could dream couldn't they?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for the long pause between updates! I was using my school computer and when school ended I was stuck without a computer for a while. However, I received a laptop as a graduation present so hopefully more chapters will be in shortly. Also! Because the chapters have been so short, I'm going to try to put up two chapters with each update. That way it's not too short. They should lengthen up soon because I have more time to write :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review! I love hearing what you have to say.

Anna pov

Anna couldn't help but laugh at Kristoff's current predicament. He was completely covered in snow! Neither of them knew how it happened. Maybe it fell from one of the nearby trees? Suppose it was just a large snowflake. Who was to say otherwise? There weren't any other possible explanations.

"I guess that's the cold telling you that you should keep your jacket on when it's snowing," Anna said trying to stop her laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kristoff shot back at her, but it was easy to tell that he was holding back his laughter as well.

He smirked at her and she tilted her head in confusion. Before she could ask what his expression meant, a ball of snow smacked her in the face. She wasted no time making her own snowball and throwing it at him. It didn't help that he was already covered in snow—his own form of really cold armor. Her snowball barely fazed him, and it didn't take long for him to take a handful of snow and dump it on her head. Sven, noticing all the commotion, stopped pulling the sled to be able to watch the war zone the two created in the sled. Handfuls of snow flew from both directions. Anna jumped off the sled and used it as a barrier between her and Kristoff's constant firing. She quickly made her way to the opposite side of the sled to catch him by surprise when he looked over the edge to find her. When she peeked over the edge of the other side of the sled, Kristoff was gone. She looked to Sven who just eyed her curiously.

"What," she whispered. "Where did he go?" Sven, of course, would not spill even if he did know where Kristoff went off to.

Just when she was about to turn around, Kristoff pelted her with snow from behind! She spun around to find Kristoff inches away from her face.

"You can't sneak up on me, Feisty pants," he smiled.

Before she could respond he pecked her on the lips. It was so quick she barely realized what happened. Forgetting that Sven was probably watching, Anna took hold of the front of Kristoff's shirt and pulled him back to her so she could have him just a little while longer. He, of course, didn't reject and let her take control of the situation. She was the princess after all, and the princess should get what she wants. He held her by her waist to relish in the moment for a few moments longer, and she took the opportunity to glide her hand through his blonde hair. She loved his hair despite how many people said the color made him look childish. He slowly slid his hand up her back, then back down again. He repeated this motion a couple more times before deciding to rest his hand on her upper back in an attempt to pull her closer. He absentmindedly started playing with the zipper of her dress, but Anna was too distracted by his lips to care.

After a few moments he pulled back and whispered, "You know Sven is still here."

Anna gasped and looked behind her to see Sven looking up at the sky pretending he didn't know what was going on. She couldn't help but laugh. The sudden action between her lips and his was a good distraction from the fact that she was freezing, but as soon as they stopped she immediately realized how cold she was. Some of the snow had melted through her dress, causing her to start shivering. Kristoff quickly realized how cold she was, took off his jacket, and put it around her.

"Come on, let's go ahead and head back to town," he said helping her back into the sled.

"Did you really think I expected to get there? I just wanted to take you away from the village," he smiled shyly.

She eyed him curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because I knew you would want to be somewhat alone," he glanced at Sven who looked at him innocently. "Now let's go before you turn into another ice sculpture." She held back a laugh, and he let his arm fall around her shoulder.

Sven didn't need to be told twice. He turned the sled around and began pulling it back down the mountain. Silence fell on the two as the decent down the mountain progressed, but it wasn't the same silence that hung around as they ventured up the mountain. No. This silence was different. It was calm. It wasn't awkward. It was as if nothing actually needed to be said, and they were content with moment they were spending with each other. Neither of them needed words because the moment didn't need any. Anna closed her eyes and rested on Kristoff's shoulder. Nothing could get better than the warmth of someone right next to you. The sensation that you are safe and loved is enough to make anyone feel limitless. Wait! Did she just say loved?! Don't jump to conclusions yet. You two aren't even dating yet. Well… She thought about it. They could be… She had just finished kissing him. And she didn't care that Sven was right there. Maybe she did like him, but she isn't going to say love just yet. It's too soon for that. Plus, how did she know if what she was feeling for him was love and not just something else? After the whole thing with Hans, she just couldn't be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Again a short chapter, but that's why I posted two chapters :) I'm hoping to have the next update out by next week at the latest. If the rest of the week goes as slowly as the past few days have then I should be able to get a lot done. Happy reading!

Anna pov

Sven quickly pulled them down the mountain and in minutes they arrived at the castle. They tied the sled off at Kristoff's home a little ways from town. After he met Anna and all that snow stuff happened, he decided to build himself a small house outside of town so he could get to the market easier and, of course, to see Anna as often as he liked. It wasn't too close to town, but it wasn't as far away as the trolls' home. The house wasn't big. In fact, to Anna, it was quite small. There was only one room that doubled as a bedroom and a kitchen. If you had to go to the bathroom you had to go outside. Ew! Anna couldn't imagine how someone would want to live in such conditions. Growing up in a castle made her expect certain things like a large bedroom, a walk in closet, a dining room, a grand stair case, and of course indoor plumbing. Those are the necessities of any living quarters! Any less and you might as well be living on the street. Hmm…maybe that's too extreme.

"Really, Kristoff, I'm fine. There is no need to worry about me. It's just snow," Anna kept on trying to reassure him.

"I know. I know. But it's still dangerous. I don't want Jack Frost to nip at your nose for too long! You might catch a cold that way. And if you catch a cold chances are I will too."

"Wait! Who is this Jack Frost fellow?"

"You've never heard of that saying?"

"No. Not at all."

Huh… you really have been cooped up in a castle all your life," Kristoff scoffed.

Anna glared at him, "At least I haven't lived outside my whole life."

"How is that a bad thing?" Kristoff crossed his arms.

Anna rolled her eyes," Are you going to tell me who this Jack Frost is or not?"

Kristoff laughed, "He's nothing really. Just a myth made up by superstitious townsfolk."

Anna tilted her head innocently to signal to Kristoff to elaborate.

Kristoff sighed, "He's a winter spirit that is said to help bring snow and fun to the land. He is quite mischievous though!"

"Is he real? I mean the trolls were said to be myth and yet here you are living with them," Anna asked, her curiosity peeked.

"Just because some myths are real doesn't mean they all are. Do you really want a guy flying around nipping people's noses and causing snow to fall randomly?" Anna glared at him again. "Oh! Well I guess you live with the second half…"

"I don't think it would be too bad," said as she turned to walk down the path toward town.

"Maybe not. But don't believe in every myth you hear about. Chances are it's just a myth."

"Chances are trolls are just a myth."

"Really Anna? You're gonna go there? Again?"

"Yes," she laughed and skipped away.

Kristoff turned to Sven, "Sometimes I think this girl's crazy." Sven rolled his eyes and followed Anna. "Hey wait up!" Kristoff ran to catch up with the two. The rest of the walk back to the castle consisted of constant chatter and loud huffs courtesy of Sven.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pov

This castle is huge! Jack flew around the massive structure admiring the stonework and the many windows lining the castle walls. Each window showed a different room. Bedrooms, hallways, a library, you name it and it was there. He couldn't help but wonder how rich the royalty must be to build such a regal palace. The town's people must be taxed a lot to keep all the people who live in this castle happy. There were so many rooms that he assumed a large family must live there. It couldn't just be the "Snow Queen", could it?

He noticed a small courtyard and decided to take a stroll. He took note of all the carefully trimmed topiary and the well-taken-care-of marble fountain. The water sparkled in the sunlight and he couldn't resist approaching it. He sat at the edge of the fountain and reached out toward the water. Each droplet that hit his hand quickly crystalized into ice. He smiled. People couldn't see him and if he wasn't careful they would walk right through him, but water never passed through him—he could always touch it.

Just as he stood up he heard the clop of hooves and the laughter of a girl. Jack, being the curious fellow he always is, flew closer to the sound to get a better look at who made it. Too his satisfaction, it happened to be the girl and the guy he saw earlier accompanied by a reindeer. They were leisurely walking toward the front entrance of the castle—the jacket still wrapped around the girl's shoulders. Looks like the date went well. If it was in fact a date. They still seemed a little distant. No hand holding or longing glances. However it's not like Jack was complaining. He never really cared for all that romancey stuff anyway.

"I'm really not that cold," the girl said, attempting to slip the jacket off her shoulders.

The guy took the jacket and pulled it back around her, "I don't care what you say! The jacket is staying."

She sighed in defeat and shook her head. "You know? You can't tell me what to do. I am a princess."

A princess huh? So Jack's assumption was correct. Well, a princess deserves a grand entrance. He tapped his staff on the ground causing ice to swirl beneath her feet. One more step and—she screamed as the ground slipped from under her. The guy moved quickly, and in a blink of an eye she was in his arms.

Jack laughed to himself. "Too cold for ya," he called mockingly from behind a bush. He knew he wouldn't get a reaction, but it was fun anyway.

The girl looked up at guy, "What was that," she asked.

The guy laughed a little, "What was what? The random ice in summer?"

"Well yes that too, but no I heard laughter. Didn't you hear it?" Wait. What?

The guy eyed her suspiciously, "Nothing besides your scream." Could she have...

"You're messing with me aren't you?" The girl poked his side and laughed as she stood back up.

"You aren't gonna question the random ice," he asked as she carefully stepped around it.

"I don't really question random 'ice anymore'," she laughed.

The guy just laughed along with her, and after a moment whispered to the reindeer who snorted in response.

Jack stood behind the bush frozen in astonishment. She couldn't have been referring to him… could she? It wasn't more than a half an hour ago that the girl stared right through him when he jokingly introduced himself to the couple. He shook his head. It must have been a mistake. He probably heard her wrong or maybe she heard wrong. He tried to brush her comment aside, but a glimmer of hope had already made its way in his heart. He was temporarily blinded by sudden thoughts of the girl believing in him, hearing him, seeing him. He had to learn more! First rumors about a "Snow Queen" and now the possibility that someone might believe in him? It was almost too much to handle. He crept a little closer to the two but made an effort to stay out of sight.

"After you, milady," the guy said as he opened the doors for the girl.

The girl jokingly curtseyed, "Why thank you, good sir."

She stepped into the castle followed by the guy and, surprisingly, the reindeer. They allow reindeer in the castle? Wow, they must be lenient. Jack took the opportunity to slip in the castle before the doors shut behind them. He also made an effort to stay out of sight. Just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna pov

Elsa stood at the top of the grand spiral stair case and as Anna walked through the door, she ran down to greet her. "You're back earlier than I expected." Smiling, she glanced at Kristoff and subtly raised her eyebrows at Anna. Anna's jaw tightened as she noticed her sister's jester, but she pretended that she didn't understand.

"The snow was too cold, and Kristoff suggested we head back," Anna replied as she took off Kristoff's jacket. This time he didn't move to stop her.

Kristoff took the jacket from her and laid it on Sven's back. Sven made a face but didn't do anything about it.

Elsa looked Anna over, "Are you okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm fine. It's just a little snow." Just as she said that, she remembered her and Kristoff's little snow fight and blushed. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. Hopefully Elsa didn't notice that her face was now a nice shade of pink.

Kristoff held back a laugh and pretended he didn't just realize the same thing. Sven shook his head and snorted.

Elsa smiled trying not to let on that Anna was being far too obvious. Deciding to change the subject, "I heard a scream outside before you came in. What was that all about?"

Anna eyed her suspiciously, "Oh like you don't know."

"If I knew don't you think I wouldn't be asking?" Elsa looked at Anna confused by her assumption.

Of course she knows. Doesn't she? "There was ice outside and I slipped…"

"Ice?" Elsa looked even more confused.

"Yeah. Ice," Kristoff chimed in. "You know, the stuff you can conjure up out of thin air?"

Elsa's jaw dropped, "You think I did this?" She looked down at her hands as if wondering the same thing. Anna could see the horror growing in her eyes.

"Well, I mean… what else could it have been?" Anna asked. She was becoming as confused as her sister.

"Anna, I didn't…I-I couldn't have," Elsa crossed her arms as if cradling herself. There was no way she could have done this.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "It's okay. I believe you." Anna bit her lip as she watched her sister. She was so frightened. She still didn't trust herself even after she learned how to melt her snow and decided to keep the gates open. Anna hated to see her sister like this. She closed in on herself and locked the door to her emotions. And her actual door… She kept saying the cold never bothered her, but at this very moment she looked like she was freezing. She stared at the ground and didn't even acknowledge Anna's presence. Anna ran a hand down her sister's cheek and forced her to look up.

"Elsa, look at me." Their eyes met and Elsa smiled wearily. "Everything is okay."

She nodded, but didn't speak. Breathing slowly, she calmed herself. She took Anna's hand from her face and held it for a moment. "How could there be ice? I've been reading in the library since you left."

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm sure we will figure it out. I'm always here. We can figure it out together." Anna smiled in an attempt to reassure her sister. It seemed to work because Elsa smiled back.

Kristoff coughed, "Well, I guess we should get going." Woops! Anna almost forgot that Kristoff was still standing there. She turned from Elsa and looked at him apologetically. He smiled and shook his head. He understood and reassured her that there was no need to apologize.

"Well if you have to," Anna replied and reached over to pet Sven who proceeded to lick her in the face. Her nosed scrunched at the slimy feeling of his tongue.

Kristoff laughed, "It's probably for the best. It's getting late and I still haven't collected any ice yet."

Anna blushed and looked away. That was the purpose of the whole trip… she was just coming along to help and, of course, see the rugged, ice lover in action.

He shook his head, "It's okay. It's not your fault." Sven, however, thought otherwise and huffed, stomping one of his hooves on the ground. "Shhhh," Kristoff replied and patted him on the back. He turned to Anna, "I'll see you later." His boyish smile made Anna wish it was sooner rather than later, but she waved Kristoff off anyway.

"See you later," she replied.

After the doors closed behind Kristoff and Sven, Anna turned to Elsa, "The ice really wasn't yours?"

She quickly shook her head, "No."

"Hmm," Anna pursed her lips, "I wonder…"

Elsa tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Jack Frost'?"

* * *

A/n: Oooo! Getting a little suspenseful on ya ^^ I hope you are liking the story so far! I'll most likely have the next update up by the upcomming week. The chapters have been on the short side so that's why I've been trying to post two at a time. However, the chapters should start getting longer and, that being said, I may start doing one chapter at a time. It all depends on the length. Thank you to all the people who have been following and reviewing! I really appreciate the support. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction, so I'm glad that you like the story so far. Have a great week! And if you haven't already, please review and subscribe! I love to see what y'all have to say :)


End file.
